55 Coisas Que Eu Odeio Em Hugo Weasley
by Gabi McKinnon
Summary: Uma lista de simplesmente o porque que eu o odeio! Por Lílian Luna Potter.


1 - Odeio o jeito como o ruivo do cabelo dele é igual ao meu. Porque temos que parecer tão iguais, mesmo que sejamos mais que primos!

2 - Odeio o sorriso dele. Os dentes dele são tão perfeitos que ele até nunca precisou de aparelho, sem contar a covinha fofa que ele tem.

3 - Odeio todas as garotas perceberem a mesma coisa.

4 - Odeio ter ciúmes dele.

5 - Odeio quando ele me olha com intensidade, mesmo que seja para pedir alguma coisa, _ou não_.

6 - Odeio ele ser melhor em DCAT do que eu.

7 - Odeio ele ser melhor em Quadribol do que eu. Não que eu não saiba jogar, mas não sou do time da escola que nem ele.

8- Odeio quando apostamos algo e ele ganha. Ele fica todo metido!

9 - Odeio quando sei que ele ficou com alguma garota, principalmente soserinas! Não que eu seja contra os sonserinos, até porque uma das minhas melhores amigas é daquela casa, mas há muitas piranhas lá do que em qualquer outra casa.

10 - Odeio quando Rose diz que meus olhos sempre brilham quando estou falando dele.

11 - Odeio saber muito bem que isso seja verdade.

12 - Odeio o fato de sermos primos. Assim tudo fica mais complicado!

13 - Odeio quando ele me abraça por um longo tempo. Sei que é bom (e como sei!), mas assim ele complica mais as coisas.

14 - Odeio quando ele me olha e sorri, devo ficar que nem uma boba depois.

15 - Odeio quando estamos de férias e demoramos um pouco mais de uma semana para nos ver.

16 - Odeio quando eu fico com algum garoto, ele fica todo estressado brigando comigo e dizendo que ainda sou muito nova para ''ficar beijando todo mundo que eu vejo por aí''.

17 - Odeio mais ainda quando ele conta para James e Alvo, porque ele sabe que eles vão ajudá-lo a ''interrogar'' o pobre garoto.

18 - Odeio quando vamos à Hogsmeade apenas como amigos.

19 - Odeio o fato de que seus pais são melhores amigos dos meus.

20 - Odeio quando brigamos e ficamos dias sem nos falar.

21 - Odeio quando fazemos as pazes e ele me abraça possessivamente forte, como se disesse para eu nunca mais sair dos seus braços.

22 - Odeio acordar pensando nele, fazer as coisas pensando nele e ir dormir pensando nele.

23 - Odeio que Rose já tenha percebido isso.

24 - Odeio quando estou brava com ele, e mesmo assim consegue arrancar um sorriso meu.

25 - Odeio como ele é um pervertido. E odeio ser assim também, por mais que eu não queira.

26 - Odeio o fato de que nunca poderemos ficar juntos, por sermos primos.

27 - Odeio ouvir músicas românticas e automaticamente pensar nele.

28 - Odeio sonhar com ele.

29 - Odeio como o nariz dele é grande.

30 - Odeio que, por mais que ele seja alto e magro, tem belos (E QUE BELOS!) músculos que definem o seu corpo.

31 - Odeio que a população de Hogwarts dê em cima dele.

32 - Odeio quando ele me faz chorar, principalmente por coisas estúpidas.

33 - Odeio que meu primeiro beijo tenha sido com ele, quando eu tinha 10 anos. Sim, sou um pouquiiiiinho safada, mas e daí? Foi ele quem me beijou!

34 - Odeio quando ele volta do treino de quadribol todo suado querendo me abraçar, pelo simples fato de me irritar.

35 - Odeio amar irritar ele! Sério, essa é uma das coisas que eu mais sei fazer. É tão engraçado e fofa a cara que ele faz!

36 - Odeio o poder que ele tem de me irritar tão facilmente.

37 - Odeio quando ele percebe o que estou pensando com um simples olhar.

38 - Odeio que ele seja meu melhor amigo.

39 - Odeio que ele odeie uma das minhas melhores amigas, Haley (a sonserina). Segundo ele, ela é ''muito pegadora demais pra mim''. ¬¬'

40 - Odeio quando brigamos por causa dela. Ela é minha amiga, ele não tem que se intrometer!

41 - Odeio quando ele se preocupa comigo.

42 - Odeio quando estamos no meio de uma aula super importante que ele não está nem um pouco afim de prestar atenção e começa a fazer com que eu não preste atenção também, e fica tentando puxar assunto comigo a aula toda.

43 - Odeio que ele pretenda ser auror, assim como eu.

44 - Odeio quando ele pega meu dever para copiar, porque simplesmente ''ficou com preguiça de fazer''.

45 - Odeio quando ele mente pra mim. Sei muito bem quando ele está mentindo, seus olhos azulados ficam de um brilho diferente.

46 - Odeio quando ele me faz ter ataques de histerismo de tanto rir, ou gritar.

47 - Odeio quando fico imaginando nossos filhos, como serão, quais nomes terão.

48 - Odeio sonhar com nosso casamente perfeito, o que inclui meu pai, James e Alvo tentando estrangulá-lo por ''roubar'' a pequenina da família.

49 - Odeio como ele consegue ser sexy quando está bravo.

50 - Odeio pensar em como ele ficaria só de cueca.

51 - Odeio pensar nessas coisas. Meu Merlim, eu sou uma tarada maníaca, ou o que?

52 - Odeio o jeito que ele se veste tão bem.

53 - Odeio quando ele fica todo irritadinho porque _por um acaso _viu Rose e Scorpius ''flertando'' outra vez, e vem descontar toda a sua raiva em mim.

54 - Odeio quando ele me chama de Lilyca.

55 - Odeio nunca odiar realmente ele. Por mais que eu queira, não posso negar. Odeio amá-lo amadamentemente (isso nem existe Lílian, acorda!).

X.X.X.X.

N/A: Heeeey, enfim. Aqui estou eu com uma short nova e... vamo que vamo! Não sei o que deu em mim, mas me deu vontade de escrever essa fic UAHSUIA' Deve ser pelo término do meu namoro :/ Maaaas enfim, espero que tenham gostado e se tiver bastante reviews, eu posto o ponto de vista do Huguito \õ/ Beeeijos ;*


End file.
